Besides the optimization of the active ingredient properties, the development of an effective agent is of particular importance with regard to the industrial production and application of active ingredients. By formulating the active ingredient(s) correctly, an optimal balance must be found between properties, some of which are in conflict with each other, such as the biological activity, the toxicology, potential environmental effects, and the costs. Moreover, the formulation is a decisive factor in determining the shelf life and the user friendliness of a composition.
Agrochemical compositions comprising copolymers of N-vinyllactams are known:
WO 2008/064987 discloses a formulation comprising a pesticide and a copolymer, which contains a) N-vinylamide, such as vinylpyrrolidone, and b) vinylpyrridine, vinylpyrrdidine derivatives or N-vinylimidazole. A use of said copolymer is disclosed for increasing the systemicity of pesticides in formulations.
WO 2006/018113 discloses the use of water-soluble copolymers from (b1) nonionic monoethylenically unsaturated monomers, such as N-vinylpyrrolidone, and (b2) cationic monoethylenically unsaturated monomers, such as N-Vinylimidazole, as thickening agent for aqueous dispersions, for example in agrochemicals.